1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of user interactions with software agreements presented in electronic mediums.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a primary (or main) device, for example, the mobile computing device 110, may seek to authorize a peripheral that seems to connect with it. Conventionally, this may include a hard code that is integrated with the accessory and transmitted to the device when the two are coupled together. However, such code can reverse engineered (e.g., hacked or broken) to identify them and transmit to others. This causes a breach in security of the ecosystem as the reverse engineered code may be inserted into unauthorized accessories unbeknownst to the primary device.
Computing devices, such as personal computers, are equipped with standards based protocols such as Universal Serial Bus (USB), IEEE 1394, or Bluetooth that interface with computing devices that are configured to couple with peripheral devices using one of these protocols. When a peripheral device connects to a USB or IEEE 1394 port, an enumerating protocol provides information to the computing device that identifies itself to the computing device and identifies what the peripheral device does. However, there is no mechanism by which to ensure that the peripheral device manufacturer contractually complies with the hardware specifications for the connection with the computing device.
The lack of mechanisms to enforce contractual compliance of the peripheral device with the computing device may be unwelcome and potentially damaging to the computing device. One approach to addressing this problem is to have the computing device operating system intercept data transmission attempts from the peripheral device and give a user an option to accept or not accept the data. However, this approach is cumbersome and imposes a burden on the user. Moreover, this approach is prone to human error so that data that should be allowed may not be allowed and data that should not be allowed may be allowed. Another approach to this problem requires specialized hardware interfaces that must be designed and integrated into the hardware, which is expensive due to hardware design customization.
There is lacking, inter alia, a system and a method to identify and track contractual compliance for coupling of one device or service to a second device or service and to ensure that the attaching device is compliant with the contractual terms.